Heroes Volume 6  A Brave New World
by Filip
Summary: Ok so, as you all know the show 'Heroes' got canceled. Apparently there was a Volume 6 included, but that volume never had a chance cause NBC pulled the plug. This is Volume 6, and I pick up right where the show left off. Have plans for Volume 7 later on
1. Prologue

**HEROES CONTINUES…**

**VOLUME 6 – A BRAVE NEW WORLD**

**PROLOGUE**

**Hiro Nakamura, Manhattan**

**ONE YEAR IN THE FUTURE…**

'Where did I fail?' Hiro was screaming out loud while he was running around in Manhattan. The ground was trembling under his feet, the windows of various buildings were breaking. Pieces of glass were raining down from the sky. People were panicking, everyone running in all directions, shoving each other in fear of the unexpected. Buildings were collapsing, some were falling down, creating dust and debris everywhere. Hiro stopped for a second in the midst of chaos to look up in the sky. His face froze dead once he had his eyes on the sky. He went pale, fear froze him so much he didn't even think of moving.

'It's starting already…' He mumbled to himself, simply shocked from the view. It was daytime and the sky was ripped in two. In the middle you could see the stars as if it was night, also there were red clouds like some unspeakable cosmic disaster was taking place in the far away space. As Hiro was troubled by the view, he quickly snapped out of it and continued to run across the streets of Manhattan. There were too many people in the open, some were crushed by falling debris from the buildings, others were blown out by explosions coming from the ground. It was hard for Hiro to even look at them, dying like that. He continued running, avoiding falling debris, also maneuvering through the cars left on the streets. As he was running, the ground started to break. Hiro stopped for a brief moment too see what was in store for him next. Suddenly, a massive earthquake happened and the ground started splitting in half toward Hiro. Not knowing what to do next, he quickly teleported on a rooftop, overlooking the city. Everything was horrible. Buildings continued collapsing, the ground continued to break, explosions were happening everywhere. Hiro quickly turned to see the Statue of Liberty and he was deeply disturbed by the view. The whole island was breaking and sinking, while the Statue of Liberty was collapsing.

'New York City. Capital of the Universe. Gone forever' Hiro mumbled to himself. He almost let a tear out, but quickly shook his head and continued to look for Ando. As he started running across the rooftop, the building quickly shook and started falling. Hiro quickly had his eyes set on a neighboring rooftop and before he hit the ground, he teleported in a heartbeat. As he teleported in mid fall, he hit hard on the neighboring rooftop. Hiro shook it off and continued to look for Ando. He teleported onto a couple of rooftops, until he located Ando. As he was getting ready to teleport to him, he threw another look upwards. Now, the sky was no longer a sky. Everything was black and all the stars where viewable. Hiro ignored the sky and teleported to Ando. As Hiro was approaching Ando, he could see what Peter and Ando were up to. Ando, using his supercharge ability, was powering Peter's telekinetic ability, while Peter had his hands opened up and pointed up to the sky, trying to create a force field over the city. Hiro approached both of them and started screaming at them.

'This is never going to work Peter! Please, I can go back! I can fix everything!' Hiro screaming in Peter's face.

'Pariah made himself clear. We risk changing everything we've accomplished to date. You can't be the hero, not this time Hiro!' Peter violently replied back.

'Where is Parkman, Gabriel, Pariah, the others ?' Hiro screamed back at Peter, meanwhile trying to figure out a way to prevent Armageddon.

'Matt and Gabriel are on the other side, doing the same thing we are doing! Pariah and the others…I don't know!' Peter turned away from Hiro, trying to focus on the force field.

'You really think this is going to work? Isn't there another way Peter, we only have a couple of minutes left!' Hiro again started screaming at Peter, hoping to change his mind.

'No! This is the only way. It has to be done like this. This is how it turns out and…' Before Peter could finish the sentence, a bright flash came far away from the sea. Then it suddenly exploded and burst out like a big approaching fire, heading straight for them, incinerating everything in its way. A second before reaching them, Hiro turned away, shut his eyes as hard as he could and then silence found him. As Hiro slowly opened his eyes, a feeling of relief got to him. He had teleported on the Deveaux building, one year back.

'Now, to find the others and warn them of the danger that awaits them.' Hiro mumbled that to himself and turned around. As he was about to teleport, he noticed a bird was in flight above him, but was not moving in the air. He quickly froze and discovered that another time traveler stopped time.

'Now Hiro, I thought we had an agreement!' A slick voice said that loud, with a soft and charming British accent. Hiro quickly turned to the pigeon coops and noticed that someone was hiding behind them.

'If it was an agreement, then why are you here too?' Hiro fired back with a uneasy question. The man behind the pigeon coop exposed himself, a tall figure with a frightening scar on the right side of his face, he had his hair cut not too short nor long, giving the appearance of a soft buzz cut. He was unshaved but had only a small amount of facial hair, his eyes were light brown, innocent looking but also intimidating. He wore a long black coat with a few not too big buttons, wool material. Also wore black jeans and black smart shoes on him. He had a black leather glove on his left hand. He was an intimidating figure, filled with mystery and authority at the same time. He approached Hiro, and eventually both of them were looking dead in each other's eyes.

'Now, I came here to assure that you don't screw up the timeline!' The man fired back as rudely as he could. 'I can see the future, you know?' He chuckled for a moment, and reached for his right coat pocket.

'So, you get to change the timeline and I get to die in the future? Why does everything always has to be about you?' Hiro jealously hissed at the man, readying his Kensei sword. The man pulled out a blue pack of Winston cigarettes and a Zippo lighter. He made the cigarette come out by itself from the pack and position itself on his lips and made the Zippo lighter float in mid air and made it light up his cigarette. Then he made the two floating objects, the pack and lighter, slowly to return to his right coat pocket.

'You don't scare me, Pariah!' Hiro said that, quietly with a doubt in his voice. As the man took a drag for the cigarette, he removed the cigarette from his lips and started holding it in his right hand. He exhaled the smoke in Hiro's face and smiled for a moment.

'Now why would I want to scare you, oh noble Hiro Nakamura?' He started to move away from Hiro, turned himself towards the city, he took in the view and took a short drag from the cigarette again.

'What did I ever do to you to treat me so disrespectfully like this?' He turned towards Hiro again, this time exhaling the smoke through the nose. 'There were times you used to call me Great One, Godsend, The One.' The man, again got into Hiro's face and looked him straight into the eyes.

'Heck, you even actually called me by my last name…**God**' He took a very long drag from the cigarette, almost finishing it. He then exhaled the smoke in Hiro's face once more. Hiro got disgusted by that and backed away from him a little. The man then made the cigarette float above the palm of his right hand and then he incinerated it to nothing. When he did that, he smiled and approached Hiro.

'I can't have you disturbing the timeline!' He put his hand on Hiro's shoulder. 'I'm sorry my noble friend, but this is the only way.' After he said that, he quickly made Hiro pass out and steading him in his arms.

'Now I'm gonna teleport you to a familiar place. A place you used to keep your childhood hero once.' As he said that, he closed his eyes and he teleported Hiro. He then took a big breath of air, and looked over his shoulder.

'I know you're there Peter! And yes, this is a dream about the future…'


	2. Normal

**CHAPTER 1 – NORMAL**

**Manhattan, Peter Petrelli's Apartment…**

And quickly Peter woke up. He was gasping heavily, searching for air desperately. Fear filled him up after the dream. He calmed himself down and sat up on the bed, putting his hands on his head. Hundreds of thoughts were surging through his head as he was trying to make sense of the dream. He hasn't had a vision in days and all of a sudden it came to him. He tried to concentrate and remember everything he was dreaming.

'At first, everything was crashing down…' He started talking to himself, repeating what he saw. 'But then…everything was fine and I remember…I remember two people talking on a rooftop…' He started to groan, his head started to hurt. He kept both of his hands on his head, as he was trying to get out of the bed slowly. He positioned his feet on the floor and he decided to sit for a while on the bed.

'I know I saw more in that dream…but why can't I remember?' Peter kept asking himself that, but sadly he didn't have an answer. He slowly stood up and started to look for some painkillers. He surveyed the bedroom, but there were none here. He walked in to the living room and there stood a very tall figure, making breakfast. The man heard Peter walk in and turned immediately.

'Good morning Peter.' The man said smilingly. 'Did you sleep well?'

Before Peter answered, he took a long good look at him. The man was very tall, and he had a nice, average build for his impressive height. His hair had a black color and wasn't too long. He had it calmed sideways very gently, giving him an appearance of a somewhat gentle, kind and caring man. His face wasn't shaved. Peter shook his head and quickly replied.

'Yeah, good morning Gabriel. Do you know where I put the painkillers? My head's hurting.' As he said that, Peter quickly sat down at the table. Gabriel threw Peter a strange look and then he quickly readied the table.

'Well, do you know where my painkillers are or not?' Peter started to get annoyed. When Gabriel heard that he sat down at the table, facing Peter.

'Is there something you're not telling me Peter?' He said that in a deep, disturbing voice, as he already knew what was going on. Peter looked away for a brief moment, then laid his eyes back on Gabriel again.

'What do you mean by that, huh?' Peter fired back with a question of his own, in a irritated and arrogant tone. Gabriel looked at him cross eyed.

'Now Peter, you know better that to lie to me. I am a walking lie detector, but it was very clever to fire back with a question, rather than to have me detect that you're lying.' As Gabriel said that he smiled, and then moved closer to Pete. Peter looked at him and sighed because Gabe was too smart too be fooled easily.

'Is this about the nightmares you been having?' Gabriel asked, eagerly awaiting for Pete's reply. Peter gave him a weak smile and a nod.

'It's so weird. I keep having these dreams, all of the people I know are in the dreams.' Gabriel listened to Pete with full concentration.

'And all of the people…' Peter paused for a moment, almost like he was hesitating to tell this to Gabriel. Gabe looked at him confusingly.

'What Peter? What happens with the people?' Gabe became more interested now. Peter looked at him, sighed and decided to tell him.

'All of the people in my dream are approached by a mysterious man. An evolved man, just like us. But something is very different about him.' Peter started to get glimpses of his last dream. Gabe was excited, he pushed Pete to tell him more.

'What Peter? What's so special about this man?' Peter started breathing heavily. He put his hands on his head and calmed down.

'In all my dreams I've seen him use more than one ability. I've seen him stop time and use telekinesis at the same time.' As Peter was explaining the dream, the more he remembered about it and it became more clearer to him.

'And they called him Pariah, and the last dream I had…he was talking with Hiro on a rooftop…' Peter went pale in an instant, and he started gasping for air. Gabriel started to panic. He stood up over Peter and grabbed him by the shoulders. Peter tried to talk, but he couldn't. He looked like he was having a panic attack. Peter grabbed Gabriel by his shirt and pulled him close to him. He started whispering to him.

'Find…Angella...' Peter started to lose balance and started to fall. Gabe controlled him and kept holding him in the same stance.

'She…will know…what to…do' He started to close his eyes and he finally fainted. Gabriel laid him on the floor and slapped him a couple of times but he wouldn't give up. He checked if he still had a pulse, to his luck he had. Gabe then stood up and surveyed the room.

'_I have to find Angela Petrelli!' _He thought to himself…

**Fort Bragg, North Carolina – Task Force 88 & Angela Petrelli**

'_Should've kept my mouth shut!' _ Angela kept thinking that same thought, over and over again. Despite being tied down to a wooden chair with a bag over her head, she took her kidnapping really well. She could only guess who or what was behind it, but one thought came to her mind.

'_Grier! Of all enemies, I pray that he's not the captor.' _ Angela started shaking. Suddenly she heard a sound, a door opening. Several people walked in. Sounded like they were all wearing boots. Then Angela stopped shaking and froze. She lowered her head and started breathing heavily.

'_Oh no, it's him! He lied to me, he didn't held his end of the arrangement.' _ Her mind was racing. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the hair, lifted her head up and took the bag off. She took a good look at the room, empty, filthy, no windows, no vents, just one light and four walls. The man let go of her and walked up in front of her. He was a man of average height, muscular build, fairly old, middle-aged and he was wearing a military outfit, unlike any normal soldier has. He had gray hair, buzz cut, a small scar on the left cheek, like knife wound and had deep brown eyes that were filled with intimidation. He crouched down and took a good look at Angella Petrelli.

'I thought we had an agreement, Mrs. Petrelli.' He smiled at her. 'But you lied to me about Zeus and it cost me the lives of thousands of innocent men and women.' He started yelling at her. He stood up. 'And the chief held ME RESPONSIBLE! ME! Do you understand? All those lives, on my head!' He reached for his gun, checked it and pointed it at Angela 'Their blood on your hands…How could you?' He was bewildered. He checked the safety off and was getting ready to fire.

'Give one good reason not to kill you right now! Give me a reason not to avenge the men and women that died, because of YOU!' Angela slowly lifted her head up and looked at him, dead in the eye.

'Because I know someone who can help you find him…'


	3. The Alpha

_Author's note: _All right I apologize for not focusing on the Heroes in this chapter, but I wanted to take the time and introduce the new hotshot, military bad guys in this chapter. Will upload the next chapter in a week, this week is booked with tests and study time (insert angry scream here)…

**Chapter 2 – The Alpha **

**Fort Bragg, Task Force 88 Briefing**

Sgt. Kevin Andrews was nervous as the briefing was wrapping up. He only thought about Captain Cyrus Grier and Angela Petrelli. Andrews knew he was supposed to be there in the interrogation room with him. After what he's been through the past 10 years, he deserves at least some closure. He looked down at the documents he's been given and put his right hand on them. He started to clench his teeth out of anger and he was scratching the document with the right hand. Angry and frustrated, Andrews has been given direct orders to stay away from the interrogation room and attend the meeting.

'_Damn you Cyrus! I should be there too, that witch deserves a slow and painful death!' _ Before Andrews started to drift away in his thoughts, a man from his squad approached him. Andrews quickly noticed and straightened up as if nothing was bothering him.

'Sir, they're ready for you.' The man said in a respecting and proud tone. Andrews sighed and got up, with the documents in his hands. He stood next to the drawing board and cleared his throat. The briefing room was nothing fancy or classy. It was a small room, with a big table in the middle, a white drawing board and a projector near the board. Andrews opened the documents and moved closely to the board.

'All right gentlemen. Now before we wrap up this meeting I just want to inform you on our progress regarding case file #0072, clearance classified, beyond top secret, eyes only people. Anyone that is not associated with this case please leave the briefing room now. My unit and Sgt. Jefferson's will stay here.' After Andrews said that several newbie soldiers left the briefing room, only one unknown person and the two units remained. Andrews took a good look at the soldier who remained. After a while Andrews walked up in front of him.

'Stand up soldier!' The soldier immediately obeyed the order.

'Name and rank boy.' Andrews was curious what this young gentleman knew about the case.

'Billy Henderson, Private First Class, Sir!' The soldier yelled out proudly. Andrews took a moment to see if he remembers the man from somewhere, but to his disappointment, Andrews has never seen this man before.

'What's your association with this case Private?' Andrews was eager to find out who send this kid to Task Force 88. The Private looked at him and cleared his throat.

'Sir, Captain Grier sent me and told me that your unit needs an excellent marksman from long range for your next assignment. Told me that case file #0072 is on a need-to-know basis only, Sir!' The soldier looked quite excited for the upcoming assignment. Andrews started to get irritated by all of this formal soldier greeting non-sense, so he moved back to the board.

'Alright people we're behind schedule so long story short, we've been assigned to assassinate a highly dangerous individual who may be linked to code name Zeus, primary target from case file #0072. We will be divided in two teams, two units. Jefferson, you and your squad will cover the exits, make sure nobody gets in or out the building. Create a disturbance, make it look like a bomb threat.' Anderson started to list the documents that were in his hands.

'Rules of engagement, Sir?' Sgt. Jefferson raised his hand. Andrews glanced at him quickly then went back to his documents.

'If someone is persistent to get in, pull him back. If he tries to resist or attack, put him down.' He said that in a calm tone.

'My team will storm the place from the air, after marksman Henderson puts him down.' A soldier from Jefferson's unit raised his hand, with a confused look on his face. Andrews noticed him.

'But Sir, if Henderson puts him down, then why will you storm the place afterwards. Won't the assignment be completed?' Suddenly all of the people got confused in the room. Andrews looked at the soldier, smiled for a moment. He then went to the table, put down the documents and put his hands down on the table.

'I'll storm the place to make sure the fucker's dead!' He said that in a low and intimidating voice. Sgt. Jefferson was getting amused from this meeting and he stood up.

'So boss, where are we headed?' Andrews takes a good look at everyone in the room and then looked back at Jefferson.

'Lower East Manhattan.'

**Lower East Manhattan – Gabriel 'Sylar'**

'_I'm almost there.' _ He can't help but think how's Peter's condition by now. He could fly to Isaac's loft, but he wouldn't want to attract unnecessary attention since everyone knows about people like him. As he was getting close to the building, he suddenly feels like something's wrong. Like something is out of place. He has had that feeling before, when he was merciless and evil human being. Gabriel lowered his head down and sighed.

'_My killer instincts. My intuition…it has never failed me before. But also when I followed it, it made me ruthless killer and a monster. I can't let that happen again!' _ Ignoring his guts to avoid going to the loft to meet the person he called, he immediately made the decision and entered the building.


End file.
